Concrete floors are oftentimes drilled or cored to form a bore hole through which electrical wiring or plumbing pipes are passed. Oftentimes, the reconfiguration of an office space requires that these wires or pipes be relocated, leaving a hole in the floor. As such, these holes must be repaired or filled so that an overlying carpet or tile may be placed over the hole.
One method of repairing a bore hole has been to place a filling material into the hole and then applying a viscous smoothing compound over the hole. The smoothing compound then hardens to provide a finished surface.
It is seen that a need exists for a method of repairing a hole within a concrete floor that provides a supporting surface. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.